


The champion of the wild

by Moony_R_J_Lupin



Series: Champion of the Wild [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Not a fic for Jean Grey fans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_R_J_Lupin/pseuds/Moony_R_J_Lupin
Summary: this is actually my first fic and i'ma) terrible with grammar and punctuation and the like (so if anyone would be willing to beta for me that'd be great)andb) mostly writing this on my kindle so that would make it even worse





	The champion of the wild

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first fic and i'm  
> a) terrible with grammar and punctuation and the like (so if anyone would be willing to beta for me that'd be great)  
> and  
> b) mostly writing this on my kindle so that would make it even worse

Loki gasped as the band on his forearm burned, the shimmering colours fading to black, a sense of loss overwhelming him but suddenly he couldn't remember why confused, Loki looked at his arm trying to see what was making him feel this way but all he could see were the soulbands that represented his mother and brother and the black band that represented the soulmate he hadn't met yet... had he? That band had always been black hadn't it? Yes it had always been black why would it not have been? It wasn't as if he had met many other people and he would have remembered meeting one of his soulmates! Shaking his head at the thought Loki went back to the book on his lap unaware of the tears crawling down his face, unaware of the eyes that flared red for just a moment. He would not remember what was lost for a very long time.

 

 

Mia sat up gasping, throat feeling raw despite not having made a sound. Putting her head in her hands and pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes not knowing why she kept dreaming of a golden throne room and some guy with a beard that she couldn't quite make out,  
"the same one?" came a voice from somewhere beside her,  
"yeah," a pause, "who is this guy Rey?"  
"how should I know? they're your dreams Mia and 'some old guy with a beard' isn't exactly descriptive enough for a sketch is it?"  
"No, I guess not," pushing back the covers, Mia got up from her bed, "I don't think I'm going to get any more sleep tonight so i'll get some time in the shop before I have to do anything else today, you know what to do if you need me." 

Three hours of coffee and chocolate croissants later an amused "uhh Mia?" comes from the ceiling, Mia looks up from her current project raising an eyebrow for Reyna to go on,"what is it Ray?"  
"there's a Gemhound at your door, a blue Gemhound,"  
Mia pauses and looks comletely at the ceiling so the A.I. could get a proper look at her face and the expression of surprise that was on it "I'm sorry could you repeat that? Because I'm fairly sure I just heard you say that a BLUE Gemhound was on my doorstep."  
"you heard right and you know it," Reyna said manifesting as a hologram of a red haired girl in a khaki t-shirt and a nondescript pair of jeans with black converse, hands on her hips and tapping her foot in the air as if it were on the floor, "but just because I love you I'll repeat it, you have a blue gemhound on your doorstep and you should probably go see what they want." Huffing a laugh Mia pushed herself up from the chair she had been sitting on, she gestured to the half finished statue on the table she asked, "what do you think Rey? A new addition to our little family?"  
"what're they going to be?"  
Walking towards the door, Reyna walking in the air beside her Mia shrugged, "I was hoping you could tell me because I sure as hell don't know," Reyna put her hand on her chin, "looks a bit like a fox but with wings, and horns too,"  
"really? okaay then."

**Author's Note:**

> so the bands are platonic soulmarks that are black until you meet the person that they represent, then they go from black to a softly glowing set of colours swirling in the band contsantly moving. The bands turn into an outline if th person that they represent dies. There are also romantic soulmarks which are closest to the wrist sometimes going up onto the hand and are usually intricate designs that have something to do with the person they represent curling around the upper forearm wrist and hand can be on either arm and sometimes on both for a triad with a quad you'd get one mark on either forearm and a third on the upper arm 
> 
> at this point in time Loki has three platonic marks: Thor, Frigga and the black band and a romantic that isn't fully formed yet  
> Thor's colours are red, gold and a blue tinted silver that streaks through the others like the lightning that he directs  
> Frigga's colours are gold with flecks of silver and swirling clouds of purple moving through at different speeds according to her moods  
> Loki's colours are silver, green and sparks of gold


End file.
